metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nettori
Nettori and Spore Spawn? Can anyone confirm if the Nettori's battle theme is a remix of the Spore Spawn's theme? I have a bad ear for this type of comparison, but if anyone is able to confirm a similarity between them, please add this to the trivia section. Thanks. ( 04:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Why exactly did you have to make this on both pages? Waste of space and edits. Either way, see my comments on Spore Spawn. It still applies. Dazuro 06:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) If anything, the Spore Spawn boss from Zero Mission (The ensnared grub thing) is a remix. This isn't a remix. The only similarity i find is the 'eerie' feel to it. 02:42, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Torizo? It says X mimicking a statue. Are you people really thinking it's an X mimic of a Torizo? It's SR388 plantlife mutated by X. End of story. The Torizo thing is pure coincidence. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding? Its name even has tori in it. Dazuro 02:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it was based on a Torizo like in appearance, but it's a plant biomass, not a Torizo. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Says who? Dazuro 02:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you really want to jump to a conclusion that it isn't an X mimic of a mutation of SR388ian plants, and is instead a Torizo with plant qualities? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you really want to jump to a conclusion that it isn't an X mimic of something it looks like and that it shares its name with, and is instead a mass of sentient plant matter that coincidentally created the form of an existing creature in the series? It's clearly a Torizo that's been ensnared/"possessed"/infested/whatever by plants. Dazuro 02:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, it's explicitly called "Fake Statue" in the soundtrack. Dazuro 02:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You know, that actually brings a possibility to light. Perhaps there were some Torizo onboard the BSL not encountered by Samus, one of them was ensnared by the Nettori plants and made weaker (explaining why chunks of it would fall off as Samus damages it), and that the theory about the connection to the Torizo that is on Fake Chozo Statue is true? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The first Torizo you fight in Super Metroid loses its head during the battle, so there's another connection between the bosses right there. Sure, Nettori loses parts a lot more gradually, but maybe that's because its plant qualities help it hold together better or something. Spudwalt 05:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Think of it like the SA-X. It was composed of Samus' suit's structure. Not Samus specifically. Its more likely that the SA-X wouldn't be completley human, more like having human features (like a face) but lacking real humanity (eg lack of pupils). In this instance, perhaps a plant species grew over a chozo statue, and the plant (nettori) was replicated by the X. What would happen is that the X would likely either just retain the plant's form (having covered a Torizo it would be in that shape) or could not differentiate between what was statue and what was plant, and so were merged. An example of this is Dark Samus, whose arm cannon bears no skeletal arm structure inside (concept art) because the suit was blended with Samus' body upon Metroid Prime's death. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think the theory written on the trivia is quite logical. A plant crawled up on a Torizo infected by an X, and the Torizo-X took control of the plants. I believe that the plants were never directly infected/replicated by X Parasites, they were most likely just influenced and energized by the Torizo-X. If all the crazy greenery were actually X Parasites taking the shape of plants, then there would have been an army of free-floating X moving around throughout sector 2 after having lost their plant forms (instead, all the vines and stuff seemingly dried up and died naturally). (Latinlingo 20:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC)) Weird, um, let's say extra When the face plate breaks off, the player can fire a Missile at Nettori, and it boom's when the Missile exits as well as when it hits. Then the Plasma Beam fires at a higher pitch. Like, "boom boom drr! boom boom drr!" Weird. Reminds me of "We will rock you"...Oh, and Samus must stand on the upper platform for it to work. 21:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I've discovered that the Plasma Beams sound exactly like an Ice Missile exploding. But I've been just Boom boom boom boom boom boom dodge boom boom.... against it. 03:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Decay after Battle In the trivia I found this tidbit: *If Samus exits and re-enters the room where she fought and defeated the Nettori, every plant within will have wilted and acquired a reddish-brown color. This also happens to the Spore Spawn and its room immediately after it dies. Can anybody confirm that this happens to Nettori? Can we get a picture? Got the goods. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC)